


Battle of Wills

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Kudos: 89





	Battle of Wills

“Can I have a sweater?”

Ty Lee dug through Azula’s closet looking for the exact sweater that she wants, even as she asked. 

Azula rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked up behind Ty Lee and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck. 

Ty Lee smiled and relaxes back into her touch. Turning around she brushed a loose strand of hair out of Azula’s eyes. 

“Please,” she whispered. “Pretty, pretty please?” She made her best puppy dog eyes and pouty face, poking out her lower lip. 

Azula leaned in closer and opened her mouth as if to answer but just bit down on the protruding lip. 

Ty Lee moaned and Azula slipped her tongue into her mouth. They pushed back and forth against each other for a few moments when Ty Lee pulled back. 

“Let’s have sex,” Azula says eagerly, pulling Ty Lee back towards her bed. 

“I want a sweater.”

“I heard you.”

“I won’t have sex with you until you give me the sweater I want.”

Azula peppered kisses down Ty Lee’s neck towards her chest and felt shivers run through the girl’s body as she closes her eyes. She gently guided her hand down to Ty Lee’s inner thigh and ghosted her fingers above the skin. 

Ty Lee opened her eyes and looked at Azula, her breathing heavy. Azula smiled as she brushed her fingers back and forth, avoiding the spot where Ty Lee really wants her. 

Ty Lee squinted at her but stood her ground. Azula kept teasing her. 

“Sweater please,” Ty Lee panted, her resolve melting as the only thing on her mind became Azula’s hand. 

Azula sank down to her knees and placed wet open mouthed kisses on Ty Lee’s inner thighs. 

She looks up at Ty Lee who felt a rush of warmth looking at Azula’s head between her legs. 

“That is not what I want you to beg for.” 

Azula’s hands danced on the soft skin of Ty Lee’s muscled legs and Ty Lee felt herself getting wetter and wetter. 

“I want,” Ty Lee groaned, her thought interrupted by Azula licking up her leg all the way to the edge of her panties. 

Just before she hit Ty Lee’s center she pulled back again.

“What do you want?”

“You. I want you Azula. Please,” Ty Lee begged. 

“I win,” Azula said with a smile and she quickly lifted Ty Lee and threw her on the bed. She ripped down her underwear and brought her tongue to the folds. 

Ty Lee moaned and arched her back. ‘You always win,’ she thought. ‘But I win too…’

After sex Ty Lee lay curled in Azula’s arms in the bed. Reaching into the space between the headboard and the bed, Azula pulled out her neatly folded swim team warmup jacket with her last name and captain written on the back.

Kissing Ty Lee gently on her head, she pressed the sweater to her chest. 

Ty Lee sat up with an excited squeal, and put the jacket on. It was a little big on her because swimming had made Azula’s shoulder’s much broader than Ty Lee’s.

“It smells like you,” she murmured contentedly, burying herself in it. 

Azula smirked. 

“You smell like me. We shower together.” 

Ty Lee stuck out her tongue in playful mocking, and went back to admiring her new jacket. 

“Now everyone will know whose you are,” Azula says. 

Ty Lee grinned and draped herself over her girlfriend’s chest and practically purring when Azula put her arms around her back, rubbing softly.

“But you better never forget whose you are,” she murmurs into Azula’s skin. 

Azula chuckled, rocking Ty Lee’s head. 

“Never.”

They lay in silence for a bit before Azula spoke again.

“Maybe I should get one of your sweaters,” she said, jokingly. 

“Are you kidding?! You'll stretch it out,” Ty Lee squeaked indignantly.

Azula chuckled again.


End file.
